Primer Beso
by Sharonliv Arzets
Summary: Un escrito corto para la Semana Korrasami abarcando el tema del primer día: Primer Beso


_**N/A: Ha dado inicio la Semana Korrasami :D, así que he decidido desempolvarme un poco para brindar un one-shot en el tema del primer día y de paso para estrenar mi cuenta acá en FF. Tenía pensados muchos escenarios AU para este OS del primer beso Korrasami, pero al final me decidí por el Avatarverso canon de la serie, para así poder plasmar la visión que tengo de todos los pensamientos que creo que pasaban por la cabeza de Korra y Asami antes de entrar en el portal que las llevaría al Mundo Espiritual. Quiero creer que su primer beso se dio un poco después de que la pantalla en ese episodio final nos mostrara los créditos. **_

* * *

**Semana Korrasami Día 1: Primer Beso**

El corazón de Asami empezó a acelerarse más y más a medida que Korra y ella se acercaban a paso firme al nuevo portal espiritual que se había abierto en Ciudad República. La emoción que la joven CEO de Industrias Futuro sentía en esos momentos era igual de abrumadora que, la inmensa felicidad que había llenado su pecho cuando Korra le propuso que pasaran unas vacaciones las _dos solas_ en cualquier lugar que ella deseara. Después de tanto dolor y de tantas pérdidas devastadoras, Asami sentía que ese viaje marcaba el inicio de una felicidad plena junto a la mujer que consideraba el más grande amor de su vida.

La mirada de Asami que hasta entonces había estado clavada en el portal de luz que llevaba al Mundo Espiritual, pareció ser atraída por los cálidos ojos azules de Korra, quien en ese momento estaba apreciándola con infinita adoración. Ambas se miraron fijamente mientras las sonrisas que estaban dibujadas en sus labios se volvían más radiantes. Siguieron caminando hacia el portal sin romper el contacto visual, y al estar a poco de llegar se tomaron de la mano con delicadeza. Había tanto que querían decirse en esos momentos, pero de repente parecía que las palabras sobraban. Finalmente entraron en el portal y se giraron para quedar frente a frente la una de la otra. Sus manos estaban unidas de tal forma que parecía que estaban fundiéndose en un beso íntimo.

Korra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al notar como la profunda mirada de Asami parecía atravesarla y ver más allá de lo que cualquiera había visto de ella hasta entonces. Fue una cuestión de segundos lo que tuvo que tomar para que la misma Korra se diera cuenta que, ella también estaba dedicándole a Asami una mirada tan poderosa que era capaz de apreciar la esencia completa de la joven CEO. El corazón del Avatar empezó a palpitar con fuerza, mientras su cabeza solamente podía pensar en lo afortunada que era de tener a su lado a una persona tan maravillosa como Asami Sato; una mujer que había estado con ella en los mejores momentos, pero que especialmente había sido su roca en las peores situaciones, incluso en las más traumáticas.

Cuando la luz del portal espiritual las empezó a envolver poco a poco, fue cuando Korra sintió como las manos de Asami soltaban las suyas para instalarse en su cintura. Algo se removió en Korra cuando vio como la joven ingeniera se mordía el labio inferior al tiempo que la atraía hacia ella.

— Te amo, Korra —Esas fueron las palabras con las que Asami rompió el silencio que las había estado acompañando hasta entonces.

No era la primera vez que Korra escuchaba esas palabras de boca de la persona que amaba, pero por algún extraño motivo sintió como si esa fuera la primera vez y eso hizo que sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lágrimas. Mako le había profesado su amor hacía ya muchos años atrás y eso en su momento la hizo inmensamente feliz, pero Korra era joven e inexperta en aquella época. Además, jamás se había enamorado en su vida hasta que conoció al joven maestro fuego. Ahora que ya sabía lo que era amar, podía estar segura que lo que estaba sintiendo por Asami era amor genuino, y uno como el que tal vez jamás imaginó sentir en su vida. Korra siempre guardaría un hermoso recuerdo de su primera relación romántica junto a Mako, porque a pesar de todo fue maravillosa y la ayudó a crecer como persona, pero esta con Asami, era la primera que su corazón abrazaba por completo y la hacía estar segura de una cosa: Asami era _su persona_, esa que algunos no tienen la dicha de encontrar en la vastedad del mundo y que esos afortunados que sí logran dar con ella no llaman pareja, sino _alma gemela_.

— Yo también te amo, Asami. — Soltó Korra con la misma firmeza y seguridad en su voz como la que Asami había usado segundos antes al expresarle sus sentimientos.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Asami al escuchar la forma en la que Korra había dicho aquellas palabras, esas que ella tanto había deseado escuchar y que ahora confirmaban que su amor era correspondido. Era la primera vez que Asami escuchaba un "te amo" proveniente de la persona que amaba, y fue por eso que en ese preciso instante su corazón se estremeció con fuerza haciendo que, fuera inevitable detener el torrente de lágrimas que se hacía presente en sus ojos verdes. A lo largo de su vida la joven industrialista había tenido relaciones fugaces que, viéndolas ahora en retrospectiva no habían significado nada. La única que duró un poco y que le trajo felicidad por un corto periodo de tiempo fue la que sostuvo con Mako. Aunque en el fondo siempre supo que esa relación estaba destinada a fracasar, debido a que el joven maestro fuego jamás terminaba de entregarse por completo, mientras que ella en cambio lo había dado todo a cambio de infidelidad y mentiras. Resultaba irónico para Asami pensar que había estado celando a Mako en aquella época, cuando ahora si pudiera regresar al pasado preferiría irse ganando el amor de Korra desde el primer momento en el que la vio en la fiesta organizada por Tarrlok. Pero al final lo importante era que ya no importaba demasiado pensar en cómo se habían dado las cosas, sino en cómo todo fue tomando el curso correcto hasta hacer que Korra y ella terminaran forjando una amistad tan íntima y maravillosa que, al final dio cabida a un romance sólido que había logrado sobrevivir por tres largos años sin importar lo distanciadas que habían estado la una de la otra. Yasuko, la madre de Asami, le había dicho una vez que cuando uno encuentra a la persona indicada, el corazón por fin obtiene un nombre propio que lo diferencia de todos los otros. Asami podía estar orgullosa ahora, al saber que su corazón tenía un nombre después de haber estado sin uno durante los 22 años de vida que había estado latiendo en el mundo. Su corazón era Korra.

La luz dorada que las rodeaba por fin empezó a transportarlas hacia el Mundo Espiritual, por lo que fue una cuestión de segundos para que sus cuerpos se encontraran flotando en un espacio infinito que las hizo vibrar. Las dos tenían el rostro empapado en lágrimas, debido a todas las emociones que su confesión de amor en voz alta había despertado en ellas. Korra rodeó amorosamente el cuello de Asami con sus fuertes brazos, acción que de inmediato provocó que la ingeniera se aferrara con más firmeza a la cintura del Avatar, con la clara intención de atraerla totalmente hacia ella, para deshacerse de cualquier pequeño espacio que hubiera entre ellas. Sus cuerpos quedaron tan pegados el uno del otro que, ya no parecía que hubieran dos seres humanos flotando en la inmensidad del espacio, sino uno solo que parecía brillar con luz propia. Sus frentes se frotaron con dulzura, mientras disfrutaban de la mirada penetrante y llena de afecto que cada una se estaba dedicando; era como si orbes azules con orbes verdes fueran portales directos a las almas de cada una de ellas y que por lo tanto, ninguna quisiera dejar de deleitarse en la belleza interior de la otra. Segundos después separaron un poco sus rostros para hacer que sus narices se rozaran con suavidad en una danza casi mágica. De repente la sobrecarga de emociones era tanta para sus corazones que estos ya amenazaban con salirse de sus pechos. Ambas se inclinaron a la vez hacia adelante, cerraron sus ojos y sus bocas terminaron chocando apasionadamente segundos después. El beso sabía a lágrimas de esperanza, a lágrimas de infinita felicidad... a lágrimas de amor. Nunca antes dos bocas habían encajado tan perfectamente como las de Korra y Asami en ese preciso instante.

Korra no pudo evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecida de estar viva y ahora era eso en lo único que podía pensar. Todo era tan perfecto que podía jurar a los espíritus que había nacido para disfrutar de ese momento junto al amor de su vida. Asami por su parte también seguía llorando al no poder controlar la alegría que le provocaba estar expresando todo su amor en ese beso, que era tan íntimo y profundo como la amistad que las había llevado a ambas a amarse tanto. Al sentir como las manos de Korra se enredaban más y más en su cabello negro, Asami no pudo impedir que las suyas empezaran a desplazarse de la cintura de Korra hacia su espalda, acariciándola con frenesí. Su lengua lamió el labio inferior de Korra, pidiendo el permiso para instalarse en su boca. Un instante después ya ambas lenguas se encontraban danzando en las bocas de las dos mujeres, haciéndolas gemir dentro del beso.

La apasionada unión de sus bocas podría haber durado una eternidad y a ambas no les habría importado pasar así el resto de su existencia. Ese beso era algo que sus almas habían pedido a gritos durante mucho tiempo para lograr conectarse por completo, pero que debido a las circunstancias no había podido ser posible antes.

Cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, tanto Korra como Asami soltaron un pequeño gruñido que delataba su desilusión. Ninguna de las dos quería que aquel beso acabara. Al final resignadas, poco a poco fueron separando sus labios, que no dejaban de latirles por la intensidad con la que se habían besado. Al terminar de separar sus bocas decidieron volver a unir sus frentes en un intento por no separarse del todo. Ambas rieron al darse cuenta que ya llevaban muy posiblemente un buen rato pisando el firmamento del Mundo Espiritual.

— Gracias, Korra. — Dijo Asami con voz temblorosa. — Gracias por hacerme recordar lo que se siente ser feliz. — Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en los que ya no quedaba casi ninguna evidencia de que hubieran estado pintados con labial rojo.

Korra separó su frente de la de Asami y usó su mano derecha para acariciar una de las mejillas húmedas de la hermosa industrialista.

— Gracias a ti por ser mi luz, Asami. — La sonrisa de Korra se ensanchó al sentir como Asami se inclinaba un poco para disfrutar más del contacto.

Asami levantó su mano izquierda para tomar la de Korra y así alejarla de su mejilla. Estuvo algunos segundos observando esa mano de piel dura que había librado tantas batallas, y después la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un beso cálido en ella.

— Es un placer ser la luz de la fuente de mi felicidad.

Ninguna lo había notado, pero varios espíritus curiosos flotaban encima de ellas y otros salían de la grama por pequeños agujeros para observarlas. El cuadro era hermoso, igual que la gran aventura que les esperaba en esas tres semanas que tenían planeado estar en el Mundo Espiritual.

* * *

_**N/A: Millones de gracias a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este OS. Cualquier crítica sea buena o mala, será bien recibida ;D.**_


End file.
